The Kiss of Deception (Adaptación)
by karen182r
Summary: La vida de Asami, princesa del reino de Zaofu presenta un acontecimiento que la obliga a huir en busca de una nueva vida y nuevas oportunidades. Sin saber lo que le espera.. ¿Amor, decepción, tragedias, homicidio?... Historia Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos..._

 _Es la primera vez que subo un fic de Korrasami, es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos, espero les guste, si no igual coméntenlo xD saludos y los dejo con el primer capítulo._

 _Avatar La Leyenda de Korra, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1 El Ritual_**

Hoy era un día en el que mil sueños morirían y nacería uno solo.

El viento lo sabía, era primero de junio, pero las ráfagas frías golpean en lo alto de la ciudadela tan ferozmente como el más intenso invierno, no había forma de escapar de lo que estaba por venir.

Para bien o para mal las horas se estaban acercando, cerré los ojos en contra de ese pensamiento, creando para siempre el antes y el después de mi vida, que iba a suceder en un acto rápido que podría no más que alterar el color de mis ojos.

Me aparté de la ventana, empañada con mi propio aliento, y dejé las infinitas colinas de Zaofu con sus propias preocupaciones, era hora de conocer mi día.

Los rituales se llevaron a cabo como cada uno había sido establecido, todo un testimonio de la grandeza de Zaofu. No protesté, llegados a este punto el entumecimiento me había superado. Me quedé desnuda, boca abajo sobre una mesa de piedra, mis ojos se centraron en el suelo debajo de mí, mientras que extraños raspaban mi espalda con cuchillos sin filo. Los portadores eran muy conscientes de que sus vidas dependían de su habilidad. Quedarme quieta me ayudó a ocultar la humillación de mi desnudez mientras manos extrañas me tocaban.

Opal se sentó cerca observando, probablemente con ojos preocupados. No podía verla, solo veía el suelo debajo de mí, mi largo cabello oscuro cayendo alrededor de mi cara como un remolino de túnel negro que bloquea al mundo.

El último cuchillo raspó más bajo, tocando el hueco de mi espalda, luché contra el instinto de apartarme, pero finalmente me estremecí. Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó por la habitación

—¡No te muevas! —Dijo mi tía Clara.

Sentí la mano de mi madre en la cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

—Unas pocas líneas más Asami. Eso es todo. —A pesar de que lo dijo para relajarme, no podía dejar de pensar en el resultado final.

El raspado terminó.

—Está terminado —Dijo la primera artesana, los demás artesanos murmuraron su acuerdo.

El sacerdote se acercó y termino el ritual.

Solo tenía diecisiete años. ¿No tenía derecho de tener mis propios sueños para el futuro?

—Y para Asami, primogénita de la familia Sato, los frutos de su sacrificio y bendiciones de…

Parloteó sin cesar sobre las bendiciones y sacramentos necesarios sin fin, alzando la voz, llenando la habitación. Cuando pensé que no podía aguantar más sus palabras, se detuvo y por un misericordioso dulce momento, silencio resonó en mis oídos. Respiré otra vez, y así él dio la bendición final.

—Así será para esta primogénita de la casa Sato. —Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza. _Primogénita._ Tanto una bendición como una maldición.

 _Una farsa_

Los artesanos se apartaron de su obra. Hubo un audible colectivo de suspiros mientras los resultados finales sobre mi espalda fueron vistos.

Opal me tomo del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Su alteza —dijo mientras me entregó una sábana suave para envolverla alrededor de mí. Intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad rápida, lo que me fortaleció.

Me guio hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero, dándome un pequeño espejo de mano de plata para yo misma ver también los resultados. Deslicé a un lado mi pelo y dejé caer la sábana suficiente para exponer mi espalda baja.

Los otros esperaron en silencio por mi respuesta. Resistí a quedarme boca abierta, no quería darle a mi madre esa satisfacción, pero no podía negar que ese feo símbolo del reino de Omashu se había hecho sorprendentemente hermoso. Dos topos tejones, característicos del reino, se hallaban a los costados de la espalda, lineados diseños con gracia curvados en sus garras y un circulo de color verde en medio de ellos con un cuadrado más pequeño dentro, le daban esa elegancia que caracterizaba a ambos reinos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y mis ojos picaron. Era un símbolo que podría haber amado... que podría haber estado orgullosa de llevar. Tragué saliva y me imaginé al príncipe cuando los votos fueran completados y el manto de bodas bajado, boquiabierto de asombro al llevar el símbolo de su reino tatuado en la espalda.

Agradecí a los artesanos su trabajo.

—Es perfecto. Le doy las gracias, estoy segura de que el reino de Omashu mantendrá a partir de hoy a los artesanos de Zaofu en más alta estima. —Mi madre sonrió ante mi esfuerzo, sabiendo que esas pocas palabras eran duras de decir.

Y con eso, todo el mundo fue conducido lejos, los preparativos restantes serían compartidos solo con mis padres y Opal.

Mi madre trajo la bata de seda blanca de armario, un mero pedazo de tela tan fina y fluida que se derretía sobre sus brazos. Para mí era una formalidad inútil, porque cubría muy poco, siendo lo más transparente y útil como las capas infinitas de tradición.

El vestido vino después, con la espalda de la forma de la misma V con el fin de enmarcar el compromiso, honrando el reino del príncipe y presentar la nueva lealtad a su esposa.

Me encaminé nuevamente hacia la ventana, el suave suspiro de mi madre me siguió, sabiendo todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, madre? —Pregunté sin dejar de mirar los carruajes que pasaban debajo.

—¿Cómo viajaste desde el reino del fuego para casarte con un hombre al que no amas?

Los ojos de mi madre descansaron tranquilamente en mí.

—Lo hice porque era mi destino y mi deber.

Un suspiro escapó de mi pecho.

—Porque eras una primogénita

El tema de la primogénita era uno que mi madre inteligentemente me enseñó.

La vi tensarse, levantando la barbilla en buena forma real.

—Es un honor, Asami.

—Pero yo no tengo el don de la primogénita. No soy una Siarrah. Omashu no tardará en descubrir que no soy el recurso que se supone que sea. Esta boda es una farsa.

—El don puede venir con el tiempo —Respondió con voz débil.

No discutí ese punto, se sabía que la mayoría de las primogénitas tuvieron su don por ser mujeres, pero yo, no había mostrado signos de cualquier don. Mi madre se aferraba a falsas esperanzas. Me di la vuelta, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

—Incluso si no parece —Continuó mi madre—, la boda no es una farsa. Ésta unión es mucho más que un solo activo. El honor y el privilegio de una primogénita en una línea de sangre real es un regalo en sí mismo. Lleva la historia y la tradición con ella. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Por qué una primogénita? ¿Puedes estar segura de que el regalo no se pasa a un hijo? ¿O a una segunda hija?

—Ha pasado, pero… no puede esperarse. Y no es tradicional.

Oí su acercamiento y sentí sus cálidos brazos rodeándome. Mi garganta se hinchó.

—Mi preciosa hija —susurró en mi oído—, si el don llega o no es de poca importancia. No te preocupes, es el día de tu boda.

Días antes, había visto por la ventana al rey de Omashu cuando vino a aceptar el acuerdo, como si yo fuera un caballo dado en el comercio. Un hombre mucho más grande, tan decrépito y horrible que fácilmente podría ser el padre de mi padre, encorvado y moviéndose lentamente que necesitaba ayuda para subir las escaleras. Si así era él, no quería imaginarme al príncipe, tal vez, un hombre de un par de años menos que mi padre, y la idea de él tocándome me repugnaba aun más.

Me estremecí al pensar en huesudas manos viejas acariciando mi mejilla o arrugados labios tocando los míos.

—¿Por qué no pude tener, al menos, un vistazo de él por primera vez?

Los brazos de mi madre cayeron de mi alrededor.

—¿Inspeccionar a un príncipe? Nuestra relación con Omashu ya es tenue en el mejor de los casos ¿Nos habrías hecho insultar a su reino con tal petición cuando Zaofu tiene la esperanza de formar una alianza crucial?

—No soy un soldado en el ejército de mi padre.

Mi madre se acercó, frotando mi mejilla y susurró—: Si, cariño. Lo eres.

Un temblor bailó por mi espalda.

Me dio un último apretón y retrocedió

—Es la hora. Iré a coger el manto de boda de la cripta —dijo, y se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2 Decisión_**

Crucé la habitación hasta mi guardarropa y abrí las puertas, deslizándome al cajón inferior y levantando una bolsa de terciopelo verde que contenía una pequeña daga enjoyada. Había sido un regalo de mi padre en mi decimosexto cumpleaños, un regalo que nunca se me permitía usar, o al menos de forma abierta.

Agarré unas pocas pertenencias, envolviéndolas en una camisola, y las até todas con una cinta para asegurarlas.

Opal volvió de vestirse, me miró por unos segundos hasta que le tendí las cosas.

—Me ocuparé de esto —dijo, un revoltijo de nervios ante los últimos minutos de preparación. Dejó la habitación justo cuando mi madre volvió con el manto.

—¿Ocuparte de qué? —Preguntó mi madre.

—Le di unas cosas que quiero llevar conmigo.

—Las pertenencias que necesitas fueron llevadas en baúles ayer —dijo ella mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta mi cama.

—Había unas pocas que olvidamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, recordándome que había una pequeña cabina en el carruaje y que el viaje a Omashu era largo.

—Me las arreglaré —respondí.

Con cuidado puso el manto sobre mi cama. Deslicé los dedos a lo largo del tejido de terciopelo. El azul era tan oscuro como la medianoche, los rubíes, turmalinas, y zafiros rodeando los bordes eran sus estrellas.

Las joyas probarían su utilidad. Era tradición que el manto debería ser situado en los hombros de la esposa por ambos padres, y sin embargo mi madre había regresado sola.

—¿Dónde está…? –Comencé a preguntar, pero entonces escuché varios pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Mi corazón se hundió más bajo de lo que ya estaba.

No Había venido solo, incluso para esto. Mi padre entró en la habitación seguido por el Canciller, el Erudito real y varios subordinados de su consejo desfilando sobre sus talones.

Me disgustaba bastante verlos, sentía un poco de culpa por ello hasta que me enteré que el sentimiento era mutuo. Probablemente eran los primeros en alegrarse al poder deshacerse de mí.

Mi padre se acercó, me besó ambas mejillas, y dio un paso atrás para mirarme, finalmente soltando un cordial suspiro.

—Tan bella como tu madre el día de nuestra boda.

Me preguntaba si la habitual reproducción de emociones era para el beneficio de aquellos que miraban dentro. Raramente veía un momento de afecto pasar entre mis padres, pero entonces, en un breve segundo vi sus ojos levantarse de mí hasta ella y permanecer ahí. Mi madre le devolvió la mirada, y me pregunté lo que pasó entre ellos. ¿Amor? ¿O arrepentimiento ante el amor perdido y lo que podría haber sido?

La incertidumbre solo llenó un extraño agujero en mí, y cientos de preguntas saltaron a mis labios, estando a punto de preguntárselo a cualquiera de sus súbditos, tal vez ese era el propósito de mi padre.

Un hombre regordete y ojos saltones, sacó su siempre reloj de bolsillo. Él y los otros escoltaron a mi padre como si fueran los únicos que regían el reino en lugar de otra forma.

—Estamos carentes de tiempo, su Majestad —recordó a mi padre—, no queremos hacer esperar a la familia real de Omashu en esta crucial ocasión.

El hechizo y la mirada se rompieron. Mi madre y mi padre levantaron el manto y lo situaron sobre mis hombros, asegurando el broche en mi cuello. Volvió a besarme ambas mejillas, pero esta vez con mucha más reserva, solo cumpliendo el protocolo.

—Sirve al reino de Zaofu bien este día, Asami.

Busqué su cara. El leve rastro de cariño de hace un momento se fue, sus pensamientos moviéndose ya sobre las cuestiones de estado, pero sostuve su mirada, esperando más. No había nada. Levanté la barbilla, permaneciendo más alta.

—Sí, serviré al reino bien como debo, su Majestad. Soy después de todo, un soldado en su ejército.

Él frunció el ceño y miró escépticamente a mi madre. La cabeza de ella se levantó con suavidad, en silencio desmintiendo el hecho.

Mi padre, siempre primero rey y después padre, estuvo satisfecho al ignorar mis palabras, porque como siempre, otras cuestiones presionaban. Dio la vuelta y se alejó con los súbditos, diciendo que me vería en el monasterio.

Su deber conmigo ahora cumplido. _Deber._ Esa era una palabra que odiaba tanto como _tradición._

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó mi madre cuando los otros dejaron la habitación.

Asentí

—Pero tengo que atender una necesidad personal antes de marcharnos. Te encontraré en el pasillo inferior.

—Puedo…

—Por favor, madre… —Mi voz se rompió por primera vez—. Solo necesito unos minutos.

Mi madre cedió, y escuché el solitario eco de sus pasos mientras se retiraba por el pasillo.

—¿Opal? —Susurré, golpeándome las mejillas.

Opal entró a mi habitación, muy silenciosamente. Nos miramos la una a la otra, sin palabras necesarias, claramente comprensible lo que yacía ante nosotras.

—Todavía hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión. ¿Estás segura? —Me preguntó, dándome una última oportunidad para retirarme.

¿Segura? Como podía preguntármelo. Era lo que más anhelaba, en lo que más pensaba día y noche desde que mis padres me dieron la noticia. Era hoy o nunca.

—No hay marcha atrás, la elección fue hecha por mí —respondí—. Desde este momento, éste es el destino con el que tendré que vivir.

—Ruego para que todo salga bien, amiga mía. —Dijo Opal, sosteniendo mi mano y asintiendo en comprensión.

Nos apresuramos a bajar el vacío corredor arqueado hacia la parte trasera de la ciudadela y luego a bajar la oscura escalera de los sirvientes. No pasamos a nadie, todos estaban ocupados con las preparaciones en el monasterio o esperando en la parte delantera de la ciudadela a la procesión real en la plaza.

Emergimos a través de una pequeña puerta con diminutas bisagras negras.

El viento golpeando nuestros vestidos y arrojando atrás mi capucha. Visualicé la puerta de la fortaleza que solo se usaba para las cazas y salidas discretas ya abierta como se ordenó. Opal me condujo a través de un enlodado prado hasta la sombreada pared escondida de una cochera, donde un chico del establo con los ojos abiertos esperaba con dos caballos ensillados.

Sus ojos se ampliaron aún más al verme.

—Su alteza, ya tienen el carruaje preparado para usted. —Dijo, tropezando con las palabras—. Está listo en frente de las escaleras de la ciudadela. Si usted…

—Los planes han cambiado —Dije con firmeza, recogiendo mi vestido en grandes montones como pude para conseguir un punto de apoyo en el estribo.

La boca del chico se abrió por completo mientras miraba el dobladillo ya embadurnado con lodo, con las mangas ahora manchadas junto con el corpiño de encaje, y peor, el enjoyado manto de boda de los Sato.

—Pero…

—¡Deprisa! Ayúdame a subir —Espeté, estirando mi brazo.

Él obedeció, ayudando a Opal en manera similar.

Ambas tomamos las riendas de los caballos. El chico, en un intento por escoltarnos, no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigí a Opal, dimos unos pasos hasta que…

—¡Ahora! —Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

—¿Qué diablos…?

No escuché lo demás que dijo, los cascos al galope estampando contra todos los argumentos del pasado y el presente. Con Opal a mi lado, en un rápido acto que nunca podría ser desecho, un acto que terminaría miles de sueños pero que daba nacimiento a uno, salí huyendo por la cubierta del bosque y nunca miré atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos..._

 _Aquí nueva actualización, estaré subiendo uno o dos cada semana, la historia es larga y se pondrá cada vez más interesante._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes positivos, en serio me da gusto que la historia, a pesar de ser corta aún, les haya gustado._

 _RunCatrun : Gracias, a pesar de ser adaptación, intento modificar la historia lo suficiente para que se vea más el Korrasami. Con respuesta a tu pregunta, Korra hará acto de presencia muy pronto, espero sean pacientes ;) no quisiera hacer spoiler jaja un saludo_

 _Maria Sato : Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado, un saludo y espero me sigas dando tu opinión, me alegraría bastante :3_

 _gabriel18 : Gracias por leer, que bueno que te gustó y si, varios me han escrito que no se lo esperaban jaja saludos._

 _Vale33 : Gracias por tu comentario, espero actualizar los viernes o sábados sin falta ;) saludos_

 _LoveKorra : jajaja muchas gracias, si ya lo leíste te darás cuenta que como comentaba, es adaptación pero cambio muchas cosas. Espero sigas leyendo, estoy segura que te enamoraras de esta historia aún más. Saludos_

 _Los dejo con el tercer capitulo..._

 _Avatar La Leyenda de Korra, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino_.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: El... Príncipe?**_

 _3 DE JUNIO, REINO DE OMASHU:_

Aseguré todo en mi mochila. Tenía suficiente para dos semanas, y el dinero necesario en mi bolsa por si me tuviese que tomar más tiempo. Seguramente habría una posada o dos a lo largo del camino.

No podía ir muy lejos, el pueblo de Yi y el reino de Ba Sing Se eran los más cercanos a Zaofu, además de Omashu, pero era claro que éste estaba completamente descartado para ella.

Que decir de Ba Sing Se, el reino más grande, poderoso y ambicioso. El reino de los bárbaros. Aquel también podía descartarlo. Sería meterse con el enemigo.

Solo quedaba el pueblo de Yi, aquel pueblo un poco alejado de cualquier reino, quien llegara a hospedarse ahí sin importar estatus social, sería tratado con respeto y humildad.

Sí, era el lugar perfecto.

Me subí al caballo, quería partir cuanto antes.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —Escuché decir a Rohan, sonreí al verle.

— ¿Aún te molesta? —Dijo— solo han pasado dos días, dale un poco más.

—No me molesta, —Contesté— me divierte, me da… Curiosidad.

Él se acercó más, arrebatándome las riendas del caballo.

—Te molesta porque ella pensó en eso antes que tú, ¿No es cierto?

A veces odiaba tanto a Rohan. Para alguien viejo y con cicatrices de batalla, era demasiado perspicaz.

—Escúchame bien, Rohan. Eres la mano derecha de mi padre, mi mentor. Desde mi infancia me has enseñado a pelear, a defenderme y todo lo que soy ahora ha sido por ti. —Lo tomé del hombro y lo miré fijamente— No me gusta pensar que estás en mi contra.

Le di una sonrisa, volviendo a tomar las riendas del caballo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Escuché una tercera voz detrás.

Di un largo suspiro y me crucé de brazos.

—Esta vez no podrás evitar que me vaya, mamá.

—Tal vez no sea así, pero debes hablar con tu padre, cariño —Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me dio una mirada de súplica.

—De acuerdo, pero sin importar lo que me diga, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Bajé de un salto del caballo, le di un beso en la frente a mi madre y entré para el encuentro con el Rey.

Sabía lo que estaba por suceder, mi padre no era del todo comprensivo cuando iba a enfrentamientos con reinos vecinos, pero esta vez sería distinto, esta vez no iba a ninguna guerra. Rogaba porque lo entendiera.

Entré por la puerta principal, una tan enorme de color dorado, con los más finos detalles y hecha por los mejores herreros, seguida por una larga alfombra de color rojo que llegaba justo debajo de las escaleras de mármol.

Siempre creí que aquello era exagerado, pero era un Reino, no se podía esperar menos de Omashu.

Suspiré, subiendo las escaleras camino a su estudio.

— ¿Padre? —Toqué la puerta, aun con ese nerviosismo que me caracterizaba cada vez que hablaba con él.

—Adelante —Escuché decir del otro lado de la puerta, la abrí con cautela y muy despacio, asomé la cabeza siendo el Canciller al primero que pude distinguir.

Caminé hacia mi padre, estaba volteado leyendo algunos documentos así que decidí hablar.

—Necesito hablar contigo, padre, es importante.

—Bien, siéntate —Se dio vuelta, puso los papeles en la mesa y dirigió una mirada al Canciller, éste bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia y se retiró.

—Imagino que todo esto es por la princesa de Zaofu, ¿Cierto? —Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando su mirada fija en mí.

—Vaya, así que ya lo sabes —Me dio una sonrisa de medio lado— Siendo así entonces no tengo nada más que decir. Me conoces más que nadie y sabrás que no puedo quedarme aquí. Tiene que saberlo, padre, tú sabes que yo…

—De acuerdo —Dijo sin más.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Sus palabras fueron simples, me sorprendieron. No podía creerlo.

—Gracias —Fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

Me levanté, estaba por salir pero mi padre me detuvo.

—Todavía creo que nuestra alianza con Zaofu está rota. ¿Qué clase de Rey no puede controlar a su propia hija?

Di media vuelta para mirarlo, le sonreí, acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

—Uno como tú —Dije en voz baja.

Me devolvió el abrazo, aun con más fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho, hija.

—Así lo haré, su majestad.

Caminé hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta detrás. Agradeciendo haber tenido esa charla con él.

Ahora, nada iba a impedir mi viaje. Quería conocer a esa chica, conocer las razones que la orillaron a huir. Estaba molesta, tal vez, sin razón alguna.

Llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Rohan cuando se enteró que dejaría el reino;

— ¿Cómo sabré donde encontrarte?

—No lo harás, si te necesito, yo seré quien te busque.

Lo observé, desde el rabillo del ojo, su cara triste me decía que se había resignado a dejarme ir.

— ¿La enfrentarás? Me había dicho, con tono preocupado.

—No, probablemente ni siquiera la dejaré hablar —Le dije con mi tan distinguida y característica sonrisa.

—Ya veo… También me negaras que la nota no tiene nada que ver ¿Verdad?

Mi sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

Tiempo antes de la boda, Rohan había regresado del reino de Zaofu, con risa burlona y con una carta en mano, me la tendió y lo único que logré escucharle fue que me lo mandaba la princesa.

Había regresado de pactar el compromiso con el Rey Hiroshi Sato. Hubiera preferido ser yo quien fuera, o mi padre. Pero él tenía compromisos, y en mi caso… Bueno, en mi caso era distinto.

No era bien visto que las dos personas, próximas a casarse se vieran, ni interactuaran hasta el día de la boda. Era algo estúpido, me daba tanta rabia, pero lo único que lograba tranquilizarme era el hecho de que algún día las cosas cambiarían, el día en que por fin ocupara el trono.

Sacudí la cabeza, dejando los pensamientos atrás.

Bajé la escalera y salí en busca de mi caballo, ahí estaba mi madre, esperándome.

Me despedí de ella, dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Te quiero mamá, nos veremos pronto.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Si te metes en problemas, regresa de inmediato.

Sonreí, subiendo a mi caballo, tomando de nueva cuenta las riendas, di una última mirada a mi madre y salí de ahí.

Después de un rato de cabalgar, volvía a mi mente la princesa, era costumbre que al pensar en ella me entrara curiosidad y al mismo tiempo furia, no sabía lo que haría cuando la tuviera en frente.

Bajé del caballo, lo acerqué al lago para que bebiera y descansara. Aproveché para sacar una hoja de mi pantalón, ahora arrugada y con la tinta poco visible.

La desdoblé y la leí una vez más…

 _Me gustaría verle antes del día de nuestra boda._

 _Asami Sato, Princesa del reino de Zaofu._

Metí la nota en el bolsillo y seguí mi camino.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola queridos lectores, les traigo nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo y espero puedan dejarme sus_ _reviews_

 _Avatar La Leyenda de Korra, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino_.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: BA SING SE**_

—Con mucho gusto lo haría pero sabes que tengo otros deberes que atender. Saldrás ahora mismo.

No podía negarme, Sabía que el futuro del Reino estaba en mis manos.

—Ella es la única de la realeza, después de todo sabes cómo son y además, solo tiene diecisiete años ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrarla? —Dijo, dándome una sonrisa de medio lado y lanzándome al mismo tiempo una daga con el símbolo de Ba Sing Se.

Había sonreído ante la recapitulación de "realeza" de Zaheer, pero una respuesta no era necesaria. Ambos sabíamos que sería fácil. Una presa asustada que no se preocupaba al dejar un desordenado rastro.

Zaheer había hecho mi trabajo cientos de veces, él me había entrenado después de todo.

Una vez más, no le fallaría.

—Así lo haré señor, cuente conmigo —Incliné la cabeza y salí, viendo de reojo la satisfacción que emanaba de su rostro.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo, tomando unas cuantas cosas y guardando el dinero que me dio Zaheer en el bolsillo, si me apresuraba estaría de vuelta en unos días. No podía perder más tiempo.

—Auch!

 _O eso quería creer…_

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Todo es culpa de estos idiotas —Volteó para empujar a los que venían detrás de él.

—Jaja ¿Qué pasa Kai, te aburriste de jugar?

—Déjalo en paz Ghazan —dije, en un intento por levantarme, pero alguien más se adelantó, empujando a Ghazan en el acto.

—Permítame ayudarle jefa…

— ¡Bolin! Te he dicho que no me llames así. No me hables de usted que no estoy tan vieja. Ni mucho menos me trates de jefa ¿Está claro?

—De acuerdo, disculpe. Digo, disculpa es la costumbre.

—Por cierto, ¿Que hacen ustedes tres aquí? ¿Dónde está P'Li? —Pregunté con leve preocupación.

Como era costumbre P'Li se encargaba de que no hicieran tonterías, vigilaba que alguno de ellos no hiciera algo que afectara al reino o a Zaheer. Era una tarea simple pero para nada sencilla.

—P'Li dijo que iría con Zaheer a terminar unos pendientes del reino, no sé exactamente cuáles porque no quiso darnos detalles pero si quieres investigo antes de que nos vayamos para…

—¡Espera! ¿Vayamos? ¿A dónde crees que irás tú, Kai? —Dije con un tono de burla.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? sabemos a lo que te han mandado y necesitarás ayuda para ello.

—Tú lo has dicho, me HAN mandado. No dijeron nada de acompañantes. Además, será demasiado fácil para necesitar ayuda.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

—Si será fácil ¿Por qué no puedo ir? — Dijo alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Éste no es trabajo para ti —Contesté, levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

Kai era entusiasta para probarse. Estaba calificado tanto en sus lenguajes como en el cuchillo, yo lo sabía perfectamente, y al tener apenas doce años podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, alejando todo tipo de sospechas. Pero había una diferencia entre matar en una batalla y cortarle el cuello a una chica mientras duerme. Él no estaba preparado para esto. Podría dudar cuando viese sus ojos sorprendidos. Ese era el momento más difícil, y no podía haber dudas ni segundas oportunidades. Zaheer había dejado eso claro.

La alianza entre Zaofu y Omashu haría todos nuestros esfuerzos inútiles. Ambos reinos serían más poderosos que el nuestro mismo, o incluso peor. Se dice que la chica posee el don de la visión. Bien podemos no tomar en cuenta esa creencia mágica, pero otros lo hacen y en caso de ser cierto, nos vería llegar antes del ataque. No podemos darle una oportunidad. Su huida es la mala suerte para ellos y buena fortuna para nosotros.

—¡Buena suerte! Dejas caer mucha sangre y… ya sabes —Dijo Ghazan, mientras agitaba las manos alentándome —. ¡Deslizarse dentro, deslizarse fuera y ya está! Es tu especialidad. Si puedes hacerlo como el trabajo de Omashu, mucho mejor. —Escuché decir a Ghazan mientras golpeaba el hombro de Bolin y Kai, éste último poniendo cara de tristeza que me era casi imposible de ignorar.

Mientras caminaba a la salida del palacio no podía dejar de preguntarme…

¿Había estado así de impaciente por complacer a Zaheer cuando tenía su edad?

 _Sí_

Habían pasado un puñado de años, pero parecía que fue hace tan solo unas semanas.

Zaheer ni siquiera era una docena de años mayor que yo cuando se convirtió en gobernante de Ba Sing Se. Ahí fue cuando me tomó bajo su ala. Me salvó de la hambruna en la que me encontraba, me brindó un techo, me salvó de muchas cosas que durante todo este tiempo he intentado olvidar. Me dio lo que mi propio Yo no tenía

 _Una oportunidad._

 _Una familia._

Siento que nunca terminaré de agradecer, y por mayor que sea el esfuerzo, hay cosas que nunca terminarás de pagar.

Esto sería un comienzo, incluso para mí. No es que no hubiese cortado gargantas en la oscuridad de la noche antes, pero esas gargantas siempre habían pertenecido a soldados, traidores o espías, y sabía que sus muertes significaban que mis compañeros vivirían. Incluso así, cada vez que mi cuchillo se deslizaba por una garganta, los ojos sorprendidos robaban una parte de mi alma.

Probablemente habría abofeteado a Kai si continuaba insistiendo con el tema de venir conmigo, aun con la fuerza que él posee, y la capacidad para inmiscuirse en territorios desconocidos. Es demasiado joven para estar perdido. Además de que tiene suficiente con la clase de personas que lo rodean, siendo consciente que yo formo parte de ellas.

Las palabras de Ghazan hacían eco en mi mente.

 _Deslizarse dentro, deslizarse fuera, es tu especialidad._

Así lo haría, y después unas merecidas vacaciones…

* * *

 _ **MÁS ALLÁ DEL BOSQUE, A LAS AFUERAS DEL REINO DE ZAOFU…**_

Nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, conscientes de que el mozo nos observaría hasta que desapareciéramos.

Cuando estuvimos bien dentro de su cubierta, encontramos el arroyo que Opal había visto en las cacerías con sus hermanos y doblamos hacia la parte trasera del riachuelo, caminando en el arroyo poco profundo hasta que encontramos un hueco rocoso al otro lado a utilizar para nuestra salida, sin dejar huellas o rastro detrás de nosotras que otros pudiesen seguir.

A pesar de que el lugar al que íbamos era nuestra única opción, teníamos la esperanza de que mi padre decidiera no seguirnos. Después de mi traición esperaba que así fuera.

Una vez que llegamos a terreno firme de nuevo, no paramos y montamos como si un monstruo nos persiguiese. Montamos y montamos, siguiendo un camino poco utilizado escondido por los densos pinos, que nos darían refugio si necesitábamos escondernos en forma rápida. A veces estábamos mareadas de la risa, a veces las lágrimas corrían hacia atrás a través de nuestras mejillas, empujadas por nuestra velocidad, pero la mayoría de las veces nos quedamos en silencio, sin poder creer realmente lo que habíamos hecho.

Después de una hora no estaba segura de que dolía más, mis muslos, mis pantorrillas acalambradas, o mi trasero magullado, todos estos no acostumbrados a algo más que un rígido paso real, debido a que estos últimos meses mi padre no lo permitió más. Mis dedos estaban entumecidos a causa del agarre de las riendas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, el ruido de los cascos era la única cosa que importaba, cada paso alargando la distancia. Finalmente, casi al unísono, nuestros relucientes caballos castaños resoplaron y desaceleraron por su propia voluntad, como si un mensaje secreto se hubiera hablado entre ellos. Los caballos eran el orgullo de los establos de Zaofu, y éstos nos habían dado todo lo que valían.

Miré a lo lejos, por encima de las copas de los árboles. Todavía había por lo menos tres horas de luz del día. No podíamos parar todavía. Viajamos a un ritmo más lento y finalmente, cuando el sol desapareció detrás de la cordillera, buscamos un lugar seguro para acampar y poder pasar la noche.

Escuché con atención mientras dirigíamos los caballos a través de los árboles, y exploramos en busca de lo que podía ser un refugio probable.

Nos encontramos con las ruinas derrumbadas de los ancianos, paredes parciales y pilares que ahora eran más bosque que civilización. Estaban llenos de musgo y liquen verde, que era probablemente la única cosa que sostenía los restos en posición vertical. Tal vez las ruinas modestas fueron una vez parte de un templo glorioso, pero ahora los helechos y las enredaderas los reclamaban para la tierra.

Finalmente llegamos a un pequeño claro, con un último rayo de luz.

Las dos, sentadas en nuestras sillas de montar nos pusimos de acuerdo en silencio que éste era un buen lugar para acampar.

Todo lo que quería hacer era colapsar en la hierba y dormir hasta la mañana, pero los caballos estaban demasiado cansados y todavía merecían nuestra atención, siendo éstos nuestra única forma de seguir.

Removimos las sillas de montar, dejándolas caer bruscamente al suelo, ya que no teníamos fuerza para más. Sacamos las mantas húmedas y las colgamos en una rama para secarlas. Llevamos a los caballos al arroyo para beber y así finalmente derrumbarnos en el piso.

Estábamos demasiado cansadas para comer, cuando el sol bajó y la luz se hizo más tenue, nuestro cansancio dio paso al miedo. Buscamos leña para mantener apartadas a las criaturas que asechaban en el bosque a una distancia segura de nosotras, o al menos que nos permitiesen ver sus dientes antes de que nos devorasen.

Cuando encontramos la suficiente, la encendimos para después sentarnos frente a ella.

Observé las llamas lamer el aire frente a nosotras, escuché los crujidos, los siseos y el susurro de los árboles.

— ¿Crees que haya osos? —Preguntó Opal.

—Con mucha certeza. —Respondí, pero mi mente ya había optado por topos tejones. Había enfrentado a uno cara a cara cuando solo tenía diez años, tan cerca que sentí su gruñido, su aliento, su saliva, su inmensidad interna por engullirme. Había esperado morir. El por qué no me había atacado al instante no lo sabía, pero un fuerte grito de mi amigo Mako fue suficiente para salvarme la vida. El animal desapareció en el bosque tan rápido como había llegado. Nadie me creyó. Había sospechas de que los topos se hallaban en lo más profundo del bosque, a las afueras de Omashu, pero sus números eran pocos.

—O peor que osos, podría haber bárbaros. —Dije con simulado terror en la voz, intentando aligerar nuestros estados de ánimo.

Los ojos de Opal se ampliaron, aunque una sonrisa se produjo detrás de ellos.

—He oído que se alimentan como conejos y que arrancan las cabezas de los animales pequeños.

—Y solo hablan en gruñidos —Dije.

Había oído las historias también. Al regreso los soldados contaban las historias de sus patrullas sobre las formas brutales de los bárbaros y sus números crecientes.

Un gran reino feroz con una creciente población, y el rumor de expandir sus fronteras era más una amenaza que un reino vecino poco civilizado.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Zaofu y Omashu podrían ser grandes, lo suficiente para derrotar su ejército. Pero separadas eran miserablemente vulnerables. Es por ello que mandaban a grupos bárbaros en grandes cantidades al Rio Grande y las Colonias, para poder atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Pero eso ya no sería necesario. Ba Sing Se debía estar feliz ahora por mi escape.

—No deberías tener problemas con los gruñidos de los bárbaros. Así es como habla la mitad de la corte de tu padre.

Rompimos a reír, imitando los gruñidos del Canciller y el Erudito real.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto uno? —Preguntó

— ¿Yo? ¿Ver un bárbaro? Me han mantenido encerrada estos últimos años, casi no he visto nada.

Mis días libres de vagar y salir por las colinas terminaron abruptamente cuando mis padres decidieron que ya era toda una mujer, por lo que también debería comportarme como tal. Me arrebataron las libertades que compartí con Mako, como explorar las ruinas del bosque, correr en los caballos por los prados, cazar animales pequeños y meternos en una buena cantidad de problemas. A medida que íbamos creciendo, lo iban alejando de mí. Sobre todo mi padre, ya que Mako se convertiría en soldado y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

El pretexto perfecto del rey.

Aun así, con ayuda de Opal, se las arreglaba para vernos y platicar los tres de la interesante vida que yo tenía, y las emocionantes patrullas que hacía él a las afueras del reino.

Me dolió mucho dejarlo. Él y Opal se convirtieron en algo más para mí. Los veía como mis hermanos y estaba muy orgullosa de tenerlos. Aunque me sentía culpable por el hecho de tener que comprometerla a venir conmigo, sin ser consciente de las cosas que pudo dejar atrás.

La observé mientras ella distraídamente miraba el fuego, sabía que ambas pensábamos lo mismo. Ella tenía todas las de perder por lo que habíamos hecho.

—Lo siento, Opal. ¡Que enredo he hecho en ti!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a irme de todos modos, te lo dije.

—Pero no así. Podrías haberte ido en circunstancias mucho más favorables.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de estar en desacuerdo.

—Tal vez. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente mi rostro—. Pero nunca te hubiera dejado sola. No siempre podemos esperar el momento perfecto.

La abracé fuerte

—Seremos atrapadas. —Dije, no aguantando más. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería. No podía seguir pensando que mi padre se quedaría de brazos cruzados o que me tuviera alguna consideración. Es un hombre egoísta, que solo piensa en lo "mejor" para el reino, en cortar toda la mala hierba de éste, incluso si su familia estuviese de por medio.

Ella se apartó, me miró y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—No por tu propio padre.

Suspiré, abrazando mis espinillas y mirando las brasas cerca de mis pies.

—Sobre todo por mi padre. He cometido un acto de traición a la patria, lo mismo que si un soldado del ejército lo hubiera hecho. Y lo peor, le he humillado, he hecho que se vea débil. Su gabinete no le permitirá olvidarlo, tendrá que actuar.

Opal frunció el ceño.

—Pero no eres un soldado, Asami. Eres su hija, no tuviste elección. Nadie debe ser obligado a casarse con alguien que no ama. En especial con un viejo y feo príncipe. Que por cierto, aún no puedo creer que te las ingeniaras para ver al rey a costa de tus padres, y entregarle la carta para su hijo, debió ser muy vergonzoso.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero más que eso, fue el tenerlo tan cerca y ver tantas cicatrices. Debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo, sobre todo cuando no dijo ni una sola palabra y se retiró, fue muy extraño.

Rompimos a reír de nuevo, estaba tan agradecida por tener a Opal cerca.

Vimos las constelaciones titilantes juntas, y ella me habló acerca de su novio, las promesas que se habían hecho el uno al otro y los planes que hicieron para cuando él regresara de su última patrulla con la guardia real a finales de este mes.

Vi el amor en sus ojos cada que decía su nombre, me dijo lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Me aseguró que se verían. Habían hablado del pueblo de Yi durante incontables horas y de su acuerdo por encontrarse ahí.

Me preguntaba lo que sería tener a alguien que me conociera tan bien, quien mirara directo en mi alma, alguien cuyo toque me quitara los pensamientos de mi mente. Traté de imaginar a alguien que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, y no solo por querer cumplir un acuerdo sin amor en papel.

Opal se levantó, añadiendo al fuego la poca leña que quedaba, para después tomar las mantas y colocarlas en el piso.

—Tenemos que dormir un poco para viajar temprano.

Se acurrucó en la manta junto a mí, yo saqué el manto de bodas para abrigarnos.

El repentino silencio hizo que los bosques tomaran un gran paso más cerca, haciendo nuestro circulo de luz cada vez más pequeño.

Opal rápidamente se quedó dormida, pero los acontecimientos del día todavía se agitaban dentro de mí, no importando que estuviese agotada.

Mi único consuelo mientras miraba las estrellas parpadeantes era que al fin era libre.

Al fin mi vida cambiaría. Una vida nueva, alejada de mis padres, del reino y por supuesto...

 _Del príncipe._


End file.
